Hiccup and Hiccup?
by Hiccup's Flower
Summary: So, Hiccup meets some strange characters. They seem so different. After all, the fell out of a hole in the sky! But maybe they're not so different after all...


**Nothing to say, so Nutmeg on, my friends!**

This day just needed to be over. It _had_ to end. It was literally he day after the speed stingers invasion, and Hiccup needed a break. The silence in Berk when everyone was frozen was kind of nice, actually. And of course the venom just couldn't last longer. Snotlout was back to his usual, flirty, annoying self, and the twins clearly felt they had to wreak twice the havoc, even though they had never been stung (although Tuffnut will insist that he had been).

No less than ten sheep had become airborne under the twins' care. They had managed to get the bola launcher fixed enough to launch sheep over the horizon. And the list went _on_.

Hiccup needed an escape, and soon. He was literally tearing his hair out in frustration! So he ran down to the cove, and leaned against an old pine tree, not caring about the sap. If fact, if he was stuck, he wouldn't mind a bit.

He soon fell asleep.

Something began swirling, almost like a black hole. Only, this one wasn't sucking things in, it spit them out. Three things, to be precise. One of the smaller things landed hard on its belly, emitting a small _whup!_ noise. This woke Hiccup up, who had been asleep for over an hour now, and wanted to stay that way. Voices muttering in the branched above his head quickly piqued his curiosity, though, and he wanted to see what was going on.

Hiccup carefully peeled himself off the bark, making sure he actually wasn't stuck, and began to climb the tree. When the three somethings heard his rustlings, they went quiet, and waited for Hiccup (they didn't know it was him yet) to come up.

As he was climbing, his prosthetic got stuck in a patch of sap that had been pooling in a knot on a branch, and a hand shot down to help him up, instinctively, apparently. He was pulled up by a girl with the messiest blond hair he had ever seen. She reminded him of Astrid in the mornings, minus the crankiness. The other two were the most pathetic Vikings ever, even more so than him. One had glasses, and the other had a little green dragon perched on his shoulder.

Good, that meant they knew dragons weren't hostiles, and wouldn't kill them (although they probably couldn't anyways).

Hiccup decided to break the ice. "I'm Hiccup. And you are?"

The one with a Viking helmet with one horn lopped off laughed and said something that sounded like, "Well, wouldn't you know."

"Wouldn't I know what?"

"I'm Hiccup too, well, no, actually, the third. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. This is Camicazi," He said, gesturing to the messy-haired blonde. "And Fishlegs." He finished gesturing someone who was even less than a fishbone and more like a walking, talking stick.

Naturally, Hiccup was inquisitive.

"How did you guys make peace with the dragons?" He asked.

"We were always like this. Stoic and Gobber are basically the only ones without dragons. Why?"

Hiccup couldn't believe it. They must have come from an alternate universe. "We weren't always like this. In fact, it was only because of what I learned with Toothless that I was able to defeat the Red Death, and unite us. My dad was stupid enough to go, despite my warnings, to dragon island. I barely made it out alive, so why should he and a hundred other Vikings live? They started it, I had to end it." Hiccup waved around his false foot. "I lost my leg in the process, though. The twins were jealous. Why they like pain is beyond me, however." He laughed.

"How big is your Toothless?"

"My Toothless?"

The little green dragon on Hiccup's shoulder stepped forwards and bared off some gums in a very clearly toothless mouth.

"Oh," Was all Hiccup said. "Well, I'll show you later." Hiccup pulled them down from the tree and dragged them out to the cove. At first, he took them on a basic tour, pointing out wiggly trenched in the dirt, and a large, burnt, dirt oval. He pulled out some fishing gear, and taught Other Fishlegs to swim.

After a while, everyone sat down, and started comparing their lives to what Hiccup told them.

"Wait, so you can speak to dragons?" Hiccup asked.

Other Hiccup nodded. "And I can teach it to you, if you want."

It turns out that Hiccup is a remarkably fast learner, and they were getting to the last few words no more than three hours later. He ate up words faster than Other Hiccup could teach them to him.

Hiccup decided that now would be a perfect time to introduce them to Toothless. He turned and yelled out "Toothless!" to the wild forest, then turned back to Other Hiccup and his friends. Other Fishlegs looked like he wanted to ask a question, but was too shy to, so Hiccup answered what was probably on their minds now. "He's a Night Fury, and, Hiccup, you'll soon see how big he is." The confusion on their faces meant that they probably didn't know exactly what a Night Fury was.

A roar sounded out, and a crashing of branches that was seemingly right behind them. Soon, something large and black started circling their little group, but the only one not worried was Hiccup. He knew who it was, after all. "Well, guys, do you want to meet toothless?"

Hiccup jumped straight onto his dragon, but landed awkwardly on Toothless's back and had to shift a bit. The other people were wary, but soon jumped on as well, with only Camicazi managing to at least get on without difficulty (other than Hiccup, but one would think that that would be a given). Honestly, that girl was more of a monkey than a human being.

Hiccup decided to take them flying. "Hold on to Toothless. He probably won't be able to keep up with a Night Fury." The Night Fury in mention looked a little confused at the mention of another Toothless (because obviously nobody could hold on to _him_) but just shook it off and prepared to lift off.

With three powerful down strokes and a click to the tailfin, they were above the tree line. Everybody (Original Hiccup included) was visibly awed at the sight that greeted them.

The sun had just started to set, and the sky was a flaming orange, the kind you could on the coastlines of Berk, with tints of pink, purple, and red mixed in. You probably couldn't imagine the splendor, unless you had seen it yourself before. It still managed to amaze Hiccup, even after fifteen years of it.

Aaaaannnnndddddd, of course, this was the moment Snotlout decided to fly up on Hookfang and rudely announce himself.

"The mighty Snotlout has a message from your dad, Hiccup. Something about a stray speed stinger."

Other Hiccup's eyes grew. "Snotlout?" He asked. "What happened to your nostrils? Last I knew, they were so big that Fishlegs here was able to shove a _whole _pickle up them."

Snotlout looked completely disgruntled at that. "I'll have you know, Mr. I-Know-It-All, that I have always been this handsome." He winked and grinned at Camicazi, before realizing that both his favorite axe and his helmet had vanished.

"And you used to be so good at Advanced Rudery, too. A real shame, that." Other Hiccup mumbled under his breath. Hiccup laughed, even though Snotlout hadn't heard the comment.

Hiccup followed Snotlout back to the Great Hall, where he helped the three strangers get off. The real Fishlegs, the bigger one, ran up, along with Astrid, and some heavily sedated twins.

Fishlegs seemed to recognize the strangers, or at least their predicament because he ran off, muttering something about going to their "obscenely small library," leaving everybody alone to socialize.

"Alright, alright, I admit that was a ploy. We needed you back because we finally caught Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and we needed to know what to do with them." Snotlout admitted.

"How did you do it?" Marveled Hiccup. "I've been trying to do that for a decade!"

"No big deal," Murmured Astrid, her eyes on the newcomers. "Just a _lot_ of nutmeg. It made them hallucinate. They were so scared, they promised to do _anything_! We have to do this more often."

About another hour later, with the twins hog-tied and berry juice mustaches on their faces, Fishlegs came running back.

"I think I know how to get you guys home."

"And we just… drink this?" other Hiccup asked, more than a tad bit nervous, and for good reasons.

Fishlegs, owner of Meatlug, nodded solemnly.

Camicazi and Other Fishlegs drank theirs, with only minor hesitations on Other Fishlegs's part. They vanished with a blur. Before anyone could do anything, Other Hiccup ran and gave his cross-dimensions twin a hug as hard as he could, before drinking and swirling away.

Hiccup surprised himself and found a tear rolling down his cheek.

**Should I continue this? I might, but only if ten people review and say yes within a month. That's not too hard, is it? If not, it's going to stay short. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
